


Safe With You

by HarperFrog



Category: Romance Club: Chasing You
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperFrog/pseuds/HarperFrog
Summary: Just a one off of Chasing You. This would be episode 1 of season 2.
Relationships: Agatha/Alexander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrystallineRose1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CrystallineRose1).



> My Agatha is called Kate

Kate’s lungs were burning, her throat was tight, she was fighting to breathe. All around her she heard voices frightened, urgent. Then she felt hands on her, familiar hands.

“Kate! C’mon Kate, wake up!” She knew that voice, those hands that were gently tapping her cheek.

She opened her eyes and was met with ice blue eyes. She tried to say his name, but only coughs came out.

“Easy, now,” he said helping her sit up.

After another coughing fit Kate saw Alexander’s concerned, concerned? face watching her. Before she could think about whether he was truly concerned about her, she saw her home ablaze behind him.

She stared as her childhood home, everything she had connected to her aunt, was on fire, burning up. Despair hit her hard. She only vaguely heard Alexander’s voice, it was like she was underwater, even when she felt his hands on her arms shaking her lightly, she paid no attention. She felt like her life was burning up with her home.

A smack hit her face. Kate looked back to Alexander with surprise. Then she realized that Sam and Rachel were there too. Kate was sitting on a rock, Alexander was kneeling in front of her.

“Focus on me,” he said softly.

“Alex?” her voice was hoarse.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Do you really think now is a good time for that?” Rachel asked.

“It’s the best time,” Alexander snapped at her, standing up to face her.

“Rachel’s right,” Sam said. “Give her a break.”

“She needs to tell us now while the memory is fresh,” Alexander told them. 

Kate watched them emotionless. Alexander kneeled back down, put his hand on her cheek gently, and spoke to her.

“Tell me what happened, Kate,” his voice was, soft, kind even.

“Just wanted a book,” her voice still a bit hoarse. She started telling them about Charles knocking her out and tying her up. “I knew it wasn’t you,” she said to Alexander, “because he was so clumsy about it. But I did what you said, I tensed up my muscles and cupped my hands.”

“Good girl,” he smiled.

She went on to tell them how she’d gotten the rope off and tried to get away and how her uncle admitted to killing her aunt, claiming it was an accident and how he’d had knocked the lamp over and started the fire.

“But why was he here, Kate?” Alexander asked.

She blinked at him for a moment as the memories flooded back. “He was looking for a safe.”

“Did he find it?” Alexander demanded.

“No, I distracted him by trying to get away.” It was all coming back heavy now. “He thought I’d been watching for him, that I knew. . . there was a safe there. I didn’t, I just wanted a book. He. . .” Her voice caught. “He said auntie owed him and. . . that he should have killed me a long time ago.” Kate looked back to the burning house. Her breath got shorter, she started to feel nauseous, dizzy, she began to shiver.

“Kate? Kate!” Alexander tried to get her attention. “Damn it!” He took her in his arms and gently laid her on the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Rachel anxiously asked.

“She’s going into shock, Sam give me your coat,” Alexander laid Kate’s head in his lap.

Sam pulled his coat off quickly and passed it to Alexander, who covered Kate with it.

“Now hold her legs up a bit,” he told Sam and Rachel, who rushed to do what he said.

“Stay with me, lilla katten,” he whispered so only she could hear, taking her hand in his, hearing the sirens nearing them.

When the paramedics got to them Kate was still shaking and having trouble breathing. They put an oxygen mask on her, covered her in blankets, and lifted her onto a stretcher. The oxygen and blankets helped clear her mind. As they rolled her over to the ambulance, Alexander was still holding her hand, but now she was holding his back. When they started to load her into the ambulance Kate felt his hand slip away and heard him arguing with the paramedics.

“You need to stay here, sir,” a voice said.

“I’m not leaving her alone,” came Alexander’s annoyed voice.

“Family only, sir.”

Without missing a beat Alexander said, “I am family. I’m her fiancé.”

Typical Alex, Kate thought.

There was a pause and then the paramedic must have agreed because she felt him take her hand again. She opened her eyes to see him wink at her, looking smug. Before she probably would have been annoyed with him, but now Kate was thankful for his presence.

On the way to the hospital Kate vaguely heard Alexander and the paramedics talking. They also wouldn’t let her sleep, she kept fading in and out. She didn’t know how long it took for them to reach the hospital. She barely remembered the doctors checking her and talking to Alexander, it was like she was just an observer to her own body. Alexander stayed with her until they took her to a room and a nurse helped her clean up, get into clean clothes, and then into bed.

Kate lay on the bed wondering what she was going to do now, when she felt the bed shift from added weight. She turned to see Alexander sitting next to her, an unreadable expression on his face. For a moment they just stared at each other. Kate suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to be close to him, but she wasn’t sure what to do with that feeling, or the look on Alexander’s face. Feeling tears welling in her eyes, she turned away from him so that she was laying in her side, then it all hit her and she sobbed. The next instant she felt him crawl into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back against his chest.

“Shhh, it’s all right,” he whispered, lips touching her ear. “You’re safe now.”

She cried as he held her, speaking to her in Swedish. Once she stopped crying she turned to face him.

“Alexander, I-“

“Shh,” he ran his fingers through her hair. “Hush now, lilla katten. Sleep.”

She settled back onto her pillow, feeling Alexander’s lips on her neck and ear. 

“Sleep,” he whispered again. 

Closing her eyes Kate slipped off to sleep feeling safe in Alexander’s embrace.

————

The next morning Alexander stood outside the burnt Bishop Mansion watching police, Sam among them, crawling all over, an annoyed expression on his face. He’d been there since just before dawn searching for the safe that Charles claimed was there. He hadn’t been able to look for long before the police had showed up, and he ducked out of sight. It was nearly noon now and they were still milling around.

Suddenly Alexander heard a twig snap behind him, he turned sharply to see Rachel there.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, irritation in his eyes.

“I could ask you the same question,” she shot back.

“Well, I was looking for that safe before these goons showed up.” He turned away from her and back to the mansion.

Rachel sighed. “I meant, why aren’t you at the hospital with Kate?”

“Why?” He whipped head back to her. “Did something happen?”

“No, she’s fine, but-“

“Well, then why are you bothering me?” he looked away again. “Kate’s tough, She’ll be fine. You go back and sit with her.”

Rachel walked around so that she was in front of him and smacked his arm hard.

“What was that-“

“Can’t you ever stop being a selfish jerk?” She nearly yelled.

“Shhh!” He looked around to make sure no one had heard her.

“You’re such an idiot, Alexander!” She lowered her voice, but not her anger. “Kate is sitting in the hospital, having nearly been killed, first by her uncle and second by a fire, a fire that burned her home to the ground, on the day she buried the one person she loved most in this world. And for reasons even I can’t fathom the one person she wants to be with right now is you!”

“Did. . . Did she say that?” He looked genuinely surprised.

“She’s been asking for you,” Rachel confirmed. “And she barely talks to the rest of us.”

Just then there were loud voices cling from the mansion and Alexander looked around Rachel.

“Ugh,” She scoffed as she walked away. “You don’t deserve Kate!”

Rachel stormed off leaving Alexander staring after her.

——————

Rachel was sitting in the hall outside Kate’s room at the hospital when Alexander came slinking in.

“Oh, look who pulled his head out,” she said glaring at him.

“Not now, Ray,” he said, but his voice lacked its usual malice. “Where is she?”

Rachel pointed to the room in front of them with the blinds closed. “But you can’t go in there, the doctor is with her.”

“Did something happen?” He actually sounded worried.

“Did you forget already?”

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. “I meant something new.”

“Well, maybe if you had stuck around this morning you’d know,” she retorted.

He sat down next to her. “I really thought she’d be fine,” he said softly. “What happened?”

Rachel didn’t get to answer him as the door to Kate’s room opened and the doctor stepped out. Alexander and Rachel stood up.

“You must be the fiancé,” the doctor said shaking Alexander’s hand.

“Yes, that’s right,” he answered, ignoring Rachel’s eye roll. “How is she?”

“She’s been through a traumatic experience, and she has emotionally shut down. She will likely need some form of counseling.”

“How long do you plan to keep her here?” Alexander asked.

“Oh, she’s free to go, there’s nothing medically wrong with her,” the doctor said. “But I would suggest not leaving her alone for awhile. The nurses will be in about an hour to release her.” Then he shock their hands and left.

Rachel sat down again and gave Alexander a pointed look.

Alexander walked over and went into Kate’s room. She was sitting in a seat by the window staring out, an almost dead look on her face. He approached her slowly, not sure what to expect. Coming to sit next to her on the seat Kate looked up and saw him.

“Alexander,” her voice was quiet, yet seemed glad to see him. She moved from her spot and climbed into his lap. “Where have you been? I was. . .”

“Worried about me, lilla katten?” He said playfully.

“Yes,” her tone was dead serious as she laid her head on his shoulder.

This was worse than he thought. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her temple. “I’m fine, Kate. I was at the mansion looking for that safe.”

She lifted her head and looked at him with serious eyes. “Did you find anything?”

“No, the police showed up and I thought it would be better if they didn’t see me poking around.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Why were there police there?”

Alexander shrugged.

“We know how the fire started and who started it, so what are they doing?” She sounded angry now.

Trying to hide his smirk, he kissed the back of her neck just below her ear and the whispered to her. “I don’t know,” then he bit her neck, she turned and glared at him. “You wanna go find out?”

“Yes!” She tried to get out of his lap, but he held her still.

“We have to wait till they release you.”

“And do you plan on releasing me?” She gazed at him slyly out of the corner of her eye.

His lips barely touched her ear as he whispered, “not a chance.”

A shiver ran down her spine as heat settled low in her belly. She held his increasingly intense gaze for a bit before turning away. As soon as she did he bit into her neck, hard. She gasped and squirmed in his lap, rubbing her butt against him. She was pleased when he groaned against her neck, but that made him bite even harder. Which caused her to nearly scream, he covered her mouth with his palm. His other hand found is way under her hospital gown and into her panties, and started caressing her. She struggled even more, whimpering into his hand, her movements driving him crazy.

Suddenly stopping, he picked her up, and took her to the bed. Setting her down on the edge of the bed, he ripped the gown off of her, and took in her naked body for a moment. Then he pushed her onto the bed, took off his shirt and trousers and climb on top of her silencing her protests with a kiss. When he did finally pull his mouth away, she spoke.

“Alex. . .” She gasped, “someone could come.”

“That’s the idea, lilla katten,” come his arrogant voice in her ear.

“That’s. . . Not. . . What I mean,” she growled between breaths.

“I know exactly,” he pressed his hips down against hers. “What you meant.”

She whined and arched into him. “Why are you such an ass?”

Alexander laughed, “don’t pretend like you don’t like it.”

Sick of his mouthy attitude, Kate bit into his neck, sucked at it, and raked her teeth across his skin. She felt his chuckle against her mouth, just before he sank himself deep into her. She moaned into his neck but didn’t let go. One of her hands was clawing at his back, the other held a fistful of his hair. He rocked into her slowly, enjoying her teeth on him, as he returned the bite on her collarbone, digging one of his own hands into her hair. Their passion raged like that for awhile until Alexander’s slow pace drove Kate to pull her mouth away from his neck.

“Oh, god, Alexander, please,” She begged. “I need more.”

“Always in such a hurry,” he teased.

Then he sat up, rolled her onto her side, straightening her bottom leg out so it was between his legs. Then he lifted her other leg so that it was pointing up, resting against his chest. He covered her mouth with his hand before entering her, stifling her cry. He started pushing into her slow at first, and then increased his speed. The new angle sent him deeper and had them both breathing hard. Arching her back she pulled away from his hand covering her mouth and gasped for air. He let his hand wander down her body, enjoying every curve and her every shiver, until his hand settled between her legs and began caressing her. She moaned loudly, which earned her a slap on the butt.

“Quiet,” he said, his hand now resting on her backside as a reminder.

Kate put the base of her thumb in her mouth and bit down. Alexander was moving faster and harder into her now, his head tipped back, breathing hard. She was close now and he knew it. He was driving her towards her release at breakneck speed. Then he looked back down at her, still bitting her own hand.

“Oh, you beautiful little masochist,” he said, watching her climax rip through her. It didn’t take long for him to follow.

—————-

An hour later Kate, Alexander, and Rachel were standing in front of the burnt out mansion. Sam has seen them walk up and came to talk to them.

“Kate,” he said, visibly concerned. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I’m fine, Sam,” she tried to reassure him, but her eyes never left the mansion. “I want everyone to leave.”

“What?” Sam was surprised.

“You can stay with us,” She touched his arm. “But I want all the others off my property. Now.”

Sam took one more look at Kate before turning turning to Alexander and Rachel, who both just shrugged. Then he left to tell his boss. It took about a half an hour to clear them all out, but the then four started searching the library for the safe. They had been looking for about an hour when Kate wandered off, wanting to see what if anything was left. Somehow her aunt’s room was not so damaged that it was unsafe to be there. Kate was looking through her aunt’s things sadly. She found a bunch of jewelry and was suddenly worried about it all just laying around so she stuffed it all into her pockets. After that she kept walking around until she heard a car door slam, she looked out the second story window and saw a black luxury car parked and a well dressed woman get out. Then she saw Alexander approach the woman.

—————-

Sam and Rachel were standing just out of sight watching the scene unfolding in the driveway.

“What are you doing here, Mother?” Alexander asked, wearing an extremely annoyed face.

“What do you think I’m doing here, darling?” She said too sweetly.

Alexander crossed his arms and said, “I’m not going, Mother. I’m perfectly happy right here.”

“Don’t be a fool, Alexander,” she said as if talking to a petulant child. “That Harris girl is only using you to-“ she stopped and looked passed him.

He turned too and saw Kate power walking up to them, she came and stood next toAlexander protectively.

“What do you really want?” Alexander asked.

“To bring you home, of course.”

“Aww, Lexy, is our play date over already,” Kate said, seductively.

She ignored Alexander’s wrinkled up nose as she hooking her arm around his elbow, tucking her left hand into her pocket.

“Who’s this now, sweetheart?” She asked him, poised next to him looking and sounding just like the proper English girl she was raised to be. And he admired the hell out of her for it.

“Kate, this is my mother, Olivia Neilson, Mother, Kate Harris.”

“And what can we do for you, Mrs. Neilson?” Her voice sickeningly sweet.

“I’m here to take Alexander back home,” She returned Kate’s tone. “Where he belongs.”

Kate untucked her arm from Alexander’s and sashayed from him, giving an extra sway in her hips. Then she turned and very slowly looked him up and down, and then she walked slowly around him eyeing him like he was a delicious dessert, hey lips parted, her tongue slowly moving from one side to the other. Alexander watched her every movement with growing curiosity, admiration, and desire, all while keeping his face as neutral as possible. After making a full circle around him, Kate stopped, eyes locked with Alexander’s, looking like she was fantasizing about having him right there.

“It’s funny,” she said before turning to face his mother. “He looks like a grown man,” she looked back over her shoulder at him. “Certainly acts like one.” 

“Alexander has responsibilities in Sweden,” Mrs. Neilson said, annoyance creeping into her voice.

Kate give a dry laugh. “I’m afraid he has responsibilities here now too,” She pulled her hand from for pocket and held it up for her to see. There was a diamond ring on her left ring finger. “To me.”

Alexander walked up to Kate and put his hand around her waist. “That’s right, Mother.”

Damn, he really was too good an actor.

At first Mrs. Neilson was taken back, then she said. “I’ve already found Alexander the perfect wife.” 

“And I’ve already told you how I feel about that, Mother,” he said, almost angrily.

“Alex is a big boy,” Kate scoffed. “He can make his own choices.”

“Miss Harris,” Mrs. Neilson began. “I’m aware that my son can have a certain. . .” She paused. “Affect on naive girls-“

She didn’t finish as Kate stepped towards her in such an aggressive way that she stopped talking and took a step back. Sam and Rachel came out from hiding and moved closer. Alexander looked amused.

“Just hear me out,” Mrs. Neilson said. “I’m not say that you can’t have your fun with him,” She looked pointedly at the dark blue bite mark on Alexander’s neck. “I’m just saying that after you send him back to take responsibility.”

“No, thanks,” Kate gave her a supercilious smile. “I think I’ll keep him.”

“He isn’t all fun and games, you know.”

Kate laughed outright now. “Oh, I know. He pisses me off. Frequently. Still, I can’t decide if I want to beat that smug look off his face, or. . .” she walked back to Alexander and ran her finger along the bite mark on his neck she’d given him. “just spend all night tied to his bed.” Looking at him with a wrinkled up nose now she said, “only managed the latter actually.”

Alexander flashed her his smug look, rolling her eyes she turned back to his mother.

“You are a spoiled girl aren’t you, Miss Harris?” Mrs. Neilson said, no longer trying to sound polite. “You think that you can just bat your eyelashes at my son, crawl into his bed-“

“She fell into it, actually,” Alexander smirked.

“Whisper a few lies in his ear, and get him to purpose, all so you get your full inheritance, well I won’t allow it!”

Kate had had enough, she charged back towards Mrs. Neilson, arm already cocked back. Two steps from her, Sam and Rachel has grabbed hold of her and were trying to pull her back. Alexander looked like he was having the time of his life.

“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, Mrs. Neilson,” Kate spat. “But I was raised by Annette Sliver-Harris, one of the toughest businesswomen around and of you think that your pretentious, rich bitch attitude scares me then you’ve sorely mistaken.”

“Big words for a little girl,” Mrs. Neilson shot back.

Kate nearly broke free from Sam and Rachel and that’s when Alexander grabbed hold of her too.

“Easy, lilla katten,” he said softly.

The eyes she turned to him burned with a rage not even he’d seen before. She’d looked pissed at him many times before, but this was on a whole other level. She let him take in the look in her eyes for a second before turning back to her prey.

“I’m afraid you left your kitten back in your bed, Alex,” she spoke to him, but her eyes burned into his mother’s. “Think of me more as your lioness.”

“Either way, katten,” he held her with one hand and ran the other through her hair. “She is the only parent I have left, I’d rather you didn’t kill her.”

Kate relaxed a little. “As you wish. Sam, if you’d be so kind as to escort this woman off my property.”

Sam looked to Alexander to make sure it was safe to let go of Kate, he nodded to Sam.

Mrs. Neilson glared as Sam lead her away. Once they were out of earshot Alexander spoke.

“Where did you get a ring?” He took ahold of her hand and inspected it.

“From auntie’s room,” she pulled a fistful of rings from her pocket. “Who knew they’d come in handy so quickly.”

Alexander laughed, “You’re getting good at this, Kate.”

“You’re one to talk,” she raised her eyebrows at him. “You wanna tell me what that was all about?”

“All in good time,” he said.

Rachel rolled her eyes now. “You’re such an idiot, Alexander.”

“Yeah,” Kate agreed, while he glared at them both. “But he’s my idiot.”


End file.
